


Little Girl Playtime (Doctor's New Patient)

by orphan_account



Category: Child - Fandom, Doctor/Patient - Fandom, Little Girl - Fandom, Medical Play - Fandom
Genre: Big Cock, Child Abuse, Clit Play, Creampie, Doctor Kink, Doctor and little girl, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Flat Chest, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Girl - Freeform, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hymen, Hymen popping, Illegal Activities, Little Girl - Freeform, Little One, Lolita, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Molestation, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Playing Doctor, Rape Fantasy, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Small, Smut, TINY - Freeform, Table Sex, Tricked, Twisted, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Exam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Young, Youth, breaking em in, cervix, come oozing, dark desires, deflower, deviant, doctor sex, forbidden creampie, forcing it in, hairless pussy, illegal creampie, little girl creampie, little girl love, little sex, pussy eating, pussy licking, small pussy, tricked out of virginity, wet pussy, woman hate, young experiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little girl falls and gets and ouchy so Mommy takes her to the Doctor. Where he does her a favor by breaking in her tiny hole and filling it full of come so that she will have an easier time with future men. Medical kink, virginity loss, first time fingering and deviant desires. Please read all tags.





	Little Girl Playtime (Doctor's New Patient)

I was really looking forward to my two thirty appointment.

I hadn’t had a new patient in a while. Yes, I did enjoy my usual's. After a while, the winces of pain and tears went away and we could finally get to know one another and enjoy our visits, even. The hardest part of things had been finding a nurse who shared my particular interests in things. Most of my kind are male, and that would have worked for what I needed. Finally, the one I had been looking for came into my life in the form of a tall, overweight brunette with a shy demeanor and horrible fashion sense. Not my taste of females, of course. But she served her purpose well.

And her purpose was silence.

My nurse and I were already settled in our spots in the examining room, me on my chair and her standing off in the corner, when the little blond haired girl came into the room. She was knee high to a weed, the paper gown she wore barely going down to her knees. I felt an intense rush of excitement upon seeing her. There is such a captivating, simple beauty to innocence. Going back to those younger days of looking up girls skirts on the playground. Back when things were new and you spent time thinking about things like soft sweaters and movie nights and coy smiles in hallways. I loved it.

“Hop up on the chair here,” I told her, patting the exam table I had already lowered for her. I have done this so many times before, but the rush never gets old for me. I would describe it as the feeling you get on Christmas morning, all the presents and love and good food just a short walk downstairs. Hard to believe there was ever a time when I had fought who and what I was. When I had laid awake at night thinking about ending it all. Better to indulge and live. Things were so much better that way.

“Your Momma says you fell on your bike and had an ouchy,” I continued, propping the little girl’s legs up some.

“It hurt me down there,” she tells me, her cheeks becoming flushed as she spoke. I was aware of her legs trembling a little. It was so sweet.

I lifted up the paper skirt, enjoying the view of the small, hairless pussy beneath. It was so pristine and perfect. Nothing like the huge, ugly gashes I had to look at when I’d wasted my time with older partners. I could never imagine what other men saw in women. Nasty, hateful creatures always complaining about kids, exes, money and walking around with smelly dumpsters they let anyone and everyone throw their trash in. I’d rather bury my nose in a sweet, untouched garden any day.

“I’m going to touch you here,” I told the girl, pointing to the spot between her legs. “And I will have to touch your chest as well. Just to make sure that you are okay.”

The little girl nodded.

I gave a soft sigh as I reached down and ran my gloved hands over the soft, clean flesh. The girl jumped as I worked my fingers over her folds, rubbing her clit gently. I swirled my fingers over the sensitive nub, aware that I was touching her in a way her body would automatically respond to. And seconds later I was rewarded by her pussy becoming wet for me. Becoming so excited I could not help myself, I thrust the tip of my pinky into her. God. It was so damn tight I could barely get it in.

The girl nearly jumped off the table in shock.

“Relax,” I tell her. “This is normal. I just have to open you up a little inside so I can see what’s going on.”

She tried to relax, but I could tell these new sensations were having an immense effect on her.

I slid my hand under her paper gown and stroked her minute, hard nipples at the same time I thrusted my pinky in and out of her virgin hole. My thumb worked over her clit as I did so. The combined effect of what I was doing made her breath come out in ragged, quickly drawn breaths. I knew, of course, that her young body was toying with its first orgasm, begging for it. Wanting it. Needing it. Even at this age, the female body could not help but want to fuck and suck and make a man come. They just learned to weaponize it when they got older. To turn their most natural, beautiful desires into a way to get men’s houses, money, cars, jewelry and, if they were a particularly nasty sort, trick them out of their seed.

I motioned to my nurse, and the fat cow waddled over to hold the paper gown high in the air up over the little girl’s legs so that she could not see what I was doing between her legs. It was never really clear to me if my nurse enjoyed seeing what I did with the patients or if she was only in things for a paycheck. Her plain, doughy face was always blank when I did these things. Though I did notice she always needed extra time in the bathroom after these appointments, and I imagined her rotund body splayed out on a toilet seat, fingers plunging in and out of her flappy, smelly cow pussy until she came.

Leaning down, I put my whole mouth on the girl’s twat. My eyes closed, lost in the scent and the warmth beneath my lips. I licked and licked, making sure I had gotten her wet before really digging in. Mouth and fingers moved all over the tender flesh. Her little sighs and squirming told me when I was doing the things that she liked. Really, she should have been grateful that an older man was giving her the benefit of his experience. No doubt, her first experience would otherwise have been an acne faced teen boy who would have crawled on top of her, fumbled with a tit for about a second, and then quickly popped her cherry and moved on to his next conquest.

I jammed two fingers into those tight, well muscled walls. She didn’t flinch or cry out. I knew she was ready for me.

“I’m going to put a speculum inside of you.” I held a small silver tool up over the paper gown and showed it to her. “I will place it in and then open it up so that I can shine a light inside of you. Do you understand?”

She looked scared, but nodded.

I glanced up at my nurse as I put the speculum back down on a side table.

She gave me a significant look, then reached one hand down to hold the girl’s. Her other hand still clutched the paper gown up high.

I undid my pants, pulling my raging hard on out and rubbing it down with a liberal amount of lube. I moved forward in my chair, savoring this moment as I have all the ones before.

Her pussy looked so tiny and pretty as I placed the huge mushroom head of my cock against her tightly closed lips. The first time I had ever done this, I had been amazed at how something so tiny could fuck a full sized man, but I had since learned that the female body loved cock at any age.

“Are you ready,” I asked her.

She gave a tiny nod.

I held onto her thighs as I thrusted forward.

I knew it would take a while to get into her. So I took my time, putting on more lube and stroking her clit to relax her. After a while, I managed to get my tip in. The sight of my urethral opening vanishing into her hole was something I knew I would jack off to the memory of for years to come. Then a little more of me went inside of her. Then a little more.

“It hurts. It hurts,” she whined.

The nurse held her hand tighter as I continued.

My cock hit her cervix full on and I stopped for a moment, enjoying things. Then, slowly, I started to move in and out, the tight hole grasping me so hard that she started to move with me until I firmly grasped her legs again, holding her still as I thrusted. I grunted, going deeper and faster as I felt the rush of a climax overcoming me. My whole body ached with the need for a release. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.” I roared, letting my head roll back as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through my entire body. It felt like I was losing my soul and it was spurting into the young girl’s broken in cunt along with my warm seed. I felt shaken, spent and empty in a very satisfying way as I leaned back, my cock sliding out of the girl’s hole.

Thick, gooey white come, mixed with a little blood, leaked from the now large opening between the girl’s legs. I got some wipes and started to clean her off. I knew that my nurse would explain to the girl’s mother that the vaginal exam had been routine but that she would be sore for a while afterwards. And also that I had found a yeast infection in the vagina, which I had treated with a cream. This was the routine that the nurse and I had created after years of doing this together. Me getting to enjoy some special time with my patients. And my nurse getting whatever it was that she got out of things.

“When is my next,” I asked my nurse as she ushered the child out of the room.

“Three,” she tells me, no expression at all on her round, bovine face.

I smiled.


End file.
